Love Lasts Forever
by Will the Weird
Summary: Lily gets transported into a world where there are not one but TWO James. One of which is a prince and the other, a thief. One has an unhinged uncle out to rule the kingdom. The other has a band of marauders resembling a certain Hogwarts four.
1. Default Chapter

Love Lasts Forever- Who would know that these three words would lead Lily and the Marauders into a medieval place in the past? And who would know that Lily would find her soulmate there- who coincidentally looks a lot like James.

Prologue

Once upon a time (What a cliché') in a the Kingdom of Willhelm reigned peace, happiness and most of all love. The Royal family had a baby boy with dark messy hair and deep hazel eyes which they named Jonathan. Unknown to the royal family there was also a baby boy identical to the prince only he had a neat black hair and he was born to an average family. He was named David. Every new born baby in the kingdom, even the royal family, was to be brought to the special ceremony of welcoming. Everyone was excited even the Kings brother, Duke Pettilikotin otherwise known as Duke William. He was very excited indeed but his reasons were quite different from the others. He had a curse to bring out. He would put a curse that will kill all the royal bloods and move his way to the crown of harmony and once it is worn by someone with evil intentions the kingdoms power will be owned by that someone. So here is the Duke in his private quarters with his fortune telling servant, Rockhart.

"Tell me Rockhart, will I gain power after I bring out the curse?" the Duke hissed.

"Yes you will, my lord" replied a pale man with white blond hair who was reffered to as Rockhart.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" cackled the duke.

"But-"

"But? There's a but? There cannot be a but! I do not want to hear that but!" The Duke screeched.

"Fine I won't tell you…" Rockhart said while rolling his eyes.

The Duke swirled and raised a brow. "How could you not tell me?" he let out a huge gasp and screamed. "Are You a traitor? How could you? After I clothed you and—"

Rockhart rolled his eyes and interrupted. "Fine… I will tell you" causing the Duke to shut up. Taking this as his cue he spoke again, "You will succeed master but the newly born prince is destined to put an end to your reign-would you let me finish?- he may succeed or may not, he has a power you cannot defeat but this power is concealed until the prince discovers true love…"

The duke was silent for a few seconds when he spoke again. "This power you speak of cannot be achieved until he falls in love?"

"Yes…"

"So I guess it is not necessary to kill the poor bloke…"

"Yes sir but"

"I will just have to kidnap him and keep him in the walls of the kingdom and prevent him from mingling with other girls and I'm home free!"

"That could work…"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA"

Bets that Rockhart rolled his eyes! Anyone?

Well this is just the prologue and the next chapter is set in Hogwarts… just so you know…

Rockhart looks a lot like Malfoy

The duke looks a lot like Snape

The prince and the other kid looks a lot like James

Pls. Review


	2. The Necklace

Chapter 1- The Necklace

"So Lily, let's go!" Alexa said. She was Lily's bestfriend.

"Prof. McGonagall asked me to stay after Transfiguration" Lily replied. "So is it okay if you go ahead?"

"Yeah sure… I better make sure Gary (Lily's other friend) doesn't get too drunk" Alexa said while rolling her eyes and Lily chuckled. It was Butterbeer night in Gryffindor Tower and Gary is known as a very heavy drinker.

"Well you better go now" Alexa waved goodbye and Lily turned to McGonagall's table where she and Potter were having an argument.

"Professor! Is it fair to give me detention just because Sirius was very clumsy and let out a Firecracker which was obviously planted in my book bag?" James protested ignoring at how ridiculous the sentence sounded.

"Not just a firecracker, Mr. Potter" McGonagall corrected.

"10 Firecrackers who incidentally nearly burned your robes and Snape's hair but it was just an innocent mistake!" James explained.

"Innocent it may be as you have stubbornly stated, As your head of house it is my duty to give you a sufficient punishment that is why I have arranged a meeting with you and Ms. Evans"

"Fine but don't blame me if you can't fall asleep at night because of a guilt-ridden heart!" then suddenly recognition dawned on James face "L-Lily E-Evans?"

"That's right Mr. Potter. Ms. Evans kindly come closer please" Prof. McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor" Lily said coolly taking no notice at James hanging jaw.

"Well before we begin- Mr. Potter please close your mouth- You of course noticed that Halloween is coming up (Lily nodded) and The Headmaster wants a little play for Halloween and I want you two to head the production…"

"But professor McGonagall! You do realize that me and Pot—"

"I'd rather you address me by my name _Lily"_

"You do realize that me and _Potter _have an awful friction between us and it'll just make the play disastrous"

"I expect you to put aside your personal differences and one more thing, the play must be original and made by you" McGonagall said.

"W-What?" the other two chorused.

"I must go now.." McGonagall said crisply and swept out of the room.

"I-have-to-work-with-you?" Lily hissed.

"Sounds like it Lily love" James said nonchalantly.

"What did you do with McGonagall?"

"Professor McGonagall to you" James corrected.

"An Unforgivable? Bribery? Was that Sirius under the Polyjuice potion?" Lily accused.

"No! No! and EEW No!" James replied, "Stop overreacting! And at least try to be more mature about the situation…" James then strode out of the room.

"I can't believe this night ended with you talking about maturity…" Lily groaned and followed James. Just as they were outside they nearly bumped into Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore!" Lily exclaimed feeling flushed.

"Why… Professor Dumbledore having a nice evening I suppose?" James said shaking the Professor's hand.

"Of Course, Of Course…" Dumbledore then turned to Lily, "And Ms. Evans I assume Prof. McGonagall has told you about the play?"

"Y-Yes Sir…" Lily replied nervously.

Well I hope this inspires you…" Dumbledore handed Lily a silver necklace with an emerald pendant and lining it is gold.

"Sir I—" Lily stammered.

"Nonsense… I'd like to see a marvelous play"

"Thank you sir" Lily said unsurely.

"Your very welcome… Now I must go I'm afraid Mr. Black has handed me too much Butterbeer… Goodbye" and with that Dumbledore apparated. Lily was still staring at the necklace feeling a bit squeamish. Was it just her or was there something in that twinkle in Dumbledore's eye that made her nervous.

"Well that was pleasant" James commented interrupting Lily's thoughts.

"I guess… It sure was nice of him…" Lily mumbled while stuffing the necklace in her robes and spoke again. "So shall we?"

"Shall we?" James asked coyly "Well I do know it's Butterbeer night but if you"

"Don't push it…" Lily said while pushing James arm away, "I meant the play…"

"But it's Butter beer night! Making me work on a stupid play is insane!"

"I don't care even if it's 'Blowing up your neighbors hair day' now let's just go!"

"Hey marvelous idea!" James exclaimed. Lily sent him a glare similar to McGonagall's. It worked wonders.

Deep in the dark corners of the Gryffindor Common Room where there were no noises whatsoever laid two students banging there heads in the table.

"I know!" James exclaimed as he raised his bruised head from the table. "How about a"

'No read haired witch with green eyes who falls in love with a prince warlock with jet black, messy hair, brown eyes and glasses…" Lily interrupted before James could continue but James continued to open his mouth as if to say more when Lily interrupted again.

"And who is unbelievably talented and charming and has a monkey sidekick named Sirius"

'Well you've crushed my terrific idea" James finally said.

"I'm sure Hogwarts is relieved…"

The two were brainstorming ideas for the play.

"Over Here! God your puke stinks!" a voice very similar to Sirius said loudly.

"You didn't sound that annoyed when you handed Gary three cases of Firewhiskey!" a very annoyed Alexa said. "It's supposed to be Butterbeer night!" The voices were coming closer when five dark figures appeared in James and Lily's hidden area.

"Whoa! Finally worked your charms on Lily, eh mate?' a very surprised Sirius punched James shoulder, a little stronger than playful. "I owe you five galleons Peter so stop nudging my elbow"

"Ow! Sirius as much as I would want us to make out were doing something incredibly boring" James said angrily still rubbing his poor shoulder.

"Oh… Then were off!' Sirius hurriedly dashed to go out but two pairs of strong arms prevented him.

"You are not going anywhere!" Alexa said sternly.

"We have been carrying this tub of lard ( Remus indicated Gary who was currently on the floor drooling on his shoe) for too long and now that we have found the ideal place, we are staying!" Remus said sharply.

"Is it okay if I stay out there where someone is actually having fun?" Sirius said trying to get out of the tight grasps.

"No!" Alexa and Remus chorused.

"You two should try dating… You get along well" Sirius grumbled and sat down next to James.

"Trixie! I don't know how to make spaghetti!" Gary suddenly shouted.

"O-kay! I didn't need to hear that…" James muttered.

As soon as all of them were settled and Gary was snoring on the floor. ("Holy Guacamole! The marmalade! The marmalade!") Sirius spoke again.

"So what incredibly boring punishment have you set up for me?'

"McGonagall wants us to head a play for Halloween" Lily replied.

"That's easy!" Peter exclaimed.

"Sure is Peter if you get past the fact that we have to make the entire play…" James said cynically.

"You mean you have to make the entire play?" Remus asked surprised.

"Yep! That pretty much covers it!" James said.

"So any ideas?" Alexa asked.

"Well there's that-" James gulped nervously as Lily sent a death glare his way."erm- really stupid idea of mine… useless actually…"

"I have a feeling I know what it is… So Lily any ideas?' Remus said.

"Well Dumbledore gave me this but it hasn't helped one bit…" Lily showed them the necklace.

'Cool! There's an inscription!" Alexa observed.

"Really?" Lily observed the shining necklace in her hand and there indeed was an inscription on the gold lining.

"Love lasts forever and while forever still exists all I'll ever love is you…" Lily read.

"What? I didn't hear it! Let me see…" James tried to snatch it from Lily's hand but Lily moved it away so James decided to read it from her hand. "Love lasts forever and while forever still exists all I'll ever love is you…" then out of nowhere green light erupted and sucked the students inside it. Lily and James' hand gripped each other for a while but then it separated Lily held the necklace close to her heart and all spinning stopped and Lily felt herself for to the hard ground.

God hope you like it… pls.review


	3. Stranded: Lost or Stuck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything... Do I have to spell it for you?

**Chapter 3- Stranded: Lost or Stuck**

Lily felt her conscious to arise and also felt something similar to wetness as if someone was sponging her face. Realizing that she was indeed being sponged by someone she scrambled to stand up and run. She succeeded in the stand part but failed miserably on the running when someone pushed her back on the bed.

"Goodness, dear lady, just relax!" a woman closely resembling Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"M-Madame Pomfrey?" Lily sputtered. "Why am I in the hospital wing and why are you dressed like Florence Nightingale?" Lily added as she observed the old fashioned nurse gown the woman she thought as Madame Pomfrey was wearing.

"Who is this Madame Pomfrey woman you speak of? And whoever that Florence Nightingale is, she must be a nurse like me and I do not think it's proper for you to criticize my clothing when you're robes look like that," the Madame Pomfrey look-a-like snapped.

_Goodness, she's delusional_… Lily thought as she observed her normal looking Hogwarts robes.

"Don't worry I completely understand you," Lily said soothingly.

"What?"

"You must be terribly stressed, a good, long vacation would take care of it but I have to find Alexa, Gary and the marauders, have you by any chance have seen them?" Lily asked.

"Alexa?" the woman asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Yes, have you seen her?" Lily asked getting a bit impatient.

The Madame Pomfrey poser shook her head and continued to ask, "Gary?'

"Yes, have you seen him and the marauders?" Lily asked through gritted teeth. Honestly, how Dumbledore could let someone so light headed cure injured students was beyond her mental capacity.

"MARAUDERS? Are you friends with thieves, girl?" the woman screeched.

_Okay, now this has to be the most confusing thing I have ever gotten into._ Lily thought.

"Thieves, where?" A boy about the same age as Lily with dark hair and glasses burst into the door and began swiveling his head to look for the said thieves.

_Holy Macaroni, if you exclude the neat hair the boy, I mean the adolescent or the teen or whatever they call a sixteen year old those days, almost looked like_ _James_?

"James is that you?" Lily stammered then her eyes fell on what he was wearing. "And what's with the costume?"

"Costume? I'm sorry but I thought I heard someone mentioning thieves," the boy/ adolescent/ teen said politely.

"You heard right!" the forgotten Pomfrey look-a-like chirped. "This girl was looking for marauders"

"Oh that, I was looking for you guys, by the way, where are the others?" Lily asked the boy/ adolescent/ teen whom she thought was James.

The boy/ adolescent/ teen (Honestly I can't wait to get his name) and the Pomfrey look-a-like gave her weird looks and then started laughing.

"Hey, don't blame me if you and your buddies call yourselves marauders" Lily said while reddening. She didn't like being laughed at.

"I'm sorry but you must've mistaken me for someone else," the boy/ adolescent/ teen said as he noticed Lily's beet red face. "My name's David (Ahhh… Finally) and you are in the wonderful kingdom of Wilhelm!" David announced proudly.

_Okay, So this has to be the most confusing thing I've ever gotten into_, Lily thought.

"James, it's not April Fools day so really, where are your buddies and why are we in the hospital wing?"

"Miss, I have not heard of April Fools Day and," David started to look sullen. "I have no friends"

Lily gaped at him. _This boy/ adolescent/ teen who looks like James has not ever heard of April Fools Day and worst of all, does not have any friends? Okay, this is not pompous and pretentious Potter._

_That's because he's David and you do realize that pompous and pretentious mean the same, don't you?_ A voice from her head snapped.

_Don't you get snippy with me, missy and why am I conversing with my head and since when have you had the ability to converse with me? And since when did you become a walking dictionary?_ Lily thought angrily.

"Umm… Miss, are you alright?" David asked while waving a hand in front of Lily.

"I'm fine so quit waving your perfectly manicured hand in front of me because I am officially getting to the bottom of this!" Lily announced and walked briskly out of the room only to be stunned by the sight she will see.

The room was connected to a castle, a very large castle which seems every bit like Hogwarts except there were flags of what Lily assumed was a symbol of some sort and there was a large field which held a richly decorated pathway from a large gate to what seemed to be the entrance to the castle. There were tall walls protecting the castle and a long bridge that separated the castle from the village outside. What stunned Lily the most was the fact that instead of seeing students from Hogwarts walking around they were replaced by guards in full glory in their gleaming robes and a few women in elegant dresses and men in rich robes, Lily assumed them to be rich while there was one boy/ adolescent/ teen being chased by the guards.

"Come back here you filthy thief!" a fat guard with a long mustache roared.

"I don't think so Henry, old chap," the boy/ adolescent/ teen said nonchalantly and gracefully jumped on the roof of a carriage that was just leaving and, for the 140th time ever since the month started and to think it just started a week ago, escaped, messy, black hair swaying gracefully as he did.

Wait, Lily did a double take. Messy, Black hair? But the boy/ adolescent/ teen was gone leaving a very tired and fat guard panting on the ground.

"Horrible little thief isn't he?" David said interrupting Lily's thoughts.

"What? You know him?" Lily asked with a slight hope in her voice.

_Maybe, that boy/ adolescent/ teen was James. But would James wear clothes that would make him resemble Aladdin? Who knows, I mean I seemed to have been transported back in time where tights are all the rage and have met someone who looks like James only with neat hair, who knows what else is possible?_

"You can say that," David said. "I assume were about the same age, As far as I remember he's been stealing bread and pastries ever since I was five but never was he caught"

"Really? But there are so many guards, how could they escape all of them and from the looks of it all of the people around here seem to be just ignoring at what happened," Lily said confusion written all over her face.

"Well, After 11 years of it happening regularly it just starts to grow on you. Only Henry here is dedicated on catching him," James said almost happily.

"And I will! Mark my words!" the fat man with the long moustache referred to as Henry announced.

Lily can't help but laugh at the insanity of it all.

"I kind of almost want to live that thief's life," David said, his entire good mood sinking below zero degrees.

"You do?" Lily asked.

"Yes, at least he has friends," David said sullenly.

Then Lily remembered something. "Well David I'd love to be your friend but you have to tell me everything that happened ever since I arrived here," Lily said raising her hand for David to shake.

"Of course but assuming your not from here you have to tell me all about you and especially who you are," David agreed and shook Lily's hand.

"Of course and my name's Lily by the way,"

"I would say I'm David but you already know that," David said.

"I do, so care to go first on clearing things up? Like where am I," Lily said.

"You are in the Kingdom of Wilhelm which is being ruled by my uncle," David said proudly.

"So you mean he's the king?" Lily asked.

"No actually he's just taking that responsibility until I turn the legitimate age which is seventeen," David replied.

"Oh so I'm guessing I'm in the past," Lily muttered. _And I'm talking to a bloody prince, Can things get any weirder_? Lily added in her mind

_Are you forgetting who the author of this fic is?_ A voice from her head snapped.

_Oh yeah, and leave me alone you annoying prick!_ Lily retorted.

"What?" David asked interrupting Lily's thoughts.

"Well you see I come from the future, the year 1976 to be exact,"

"How bizarre but if you're from the future then how were you able to go here?"

"Well that's the mystery, I'm not really sure because we were in school-"

"We?"

"Me and my friends," Lily replied and then she began her story "Well we were in school and we were working on a project when all of a sudden my friend Alexa discovered an inscription in my necklace when we started to read it a bright, green light exploded sucking us in it and well here I am"

"May I see the necklace?" David asked.

"Here it is," Lily handed him the necklace only to discover that it was not there.

"Umm… where?"

"It's gone!" Lily yelled. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Can I ask you a question? You said that you and your friends went in the green light together but then why are you the only one here?" David asked.

"I don't know, oh David what am I going to do? How will I go home?"

"Well I guess you have to stay here until we find out a way to get you back," then David's eyes darted to Lily's robes "And maybe get you new clothes too"

Lily groaned, "This is going to be a long stay,"

…X…

Whew… I just felt like stopping there and I just want to clear up a few things.

David looks like James-minus the cool, messy hair and that mysterious thief well looks like James even the hair who knows, maybe he even is James but I won't tell you, yet. Well thanks for all the reviews and I just want to give you this tiny sneak peek…

…X…

"You let me go, you filthy thief!" Lily cried.

"In case you've forgotten, this filthy thief just saved your ass!" (Won't tell you the description of the dude that's talking )

"I don't care! You let me go!" Lily bit the boy/ adolescent/ teen's neck and with a huge yelp of pain dropped Lily face first on the ground.

"Argh! Why you little, arrogant (the boy/ adolescent/ teen was about to punch Lily when he realized she was a girl) you're lucky you're a girl now just pay me!"

"What? First you save me then you ask me to pay you?" Lily asked, obviously scandalized.

"You actually thought it was free?"

Then that was the time Lily really looked at his face. He _looked so familiar even his arrogance is familiar, wait a minute…._

"James?"

…X…

Mwahahahaha… That's enough, kids, maybe next update and that was just a draft and that scene won't happen for a long time, **maybe just maybe a few reviews will help me get there quickly**. (Whistles innocently)


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Pao Pao Siopao

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything for the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling and all I own are the characters you don't recognize and probably the plot which may I add I did not get from the Vision of Escaflowne or something because 1.) I have not watched it. 2.) We do not have Animax therefore I can't watch it… The plot of this story strolled in my head while I was drawing so let's leave it there. I am not gaining money from this whatsoever just reviews…

A/N: Ha! I'm ALIVE! Will The Weird is alive! My sincerest apologies for making you wait but my brain isn't working and here I am eating piaya (Filipino delicacy read as "Piyaya") and drinking Fun Chum, orange flavor, of course, while squeezing my brain for it's remaining knowledge, Oh well just **TO CLEAR THINGS UP** to the query of where the others are, I have created this explanation:

_The necklace is sort of a portal activated by the line: Love Lasts Forever yada yada yada, and it was given especially to Lily by Dumbledore which means only Lily needs to go to the past but I'm not done yet… Let me ask you guys a question, do you believe in reincarnation? (I obviously believe it) Along the story you may find people that looks identical to some people in Lily's timeline, take the thief and David for example so unless your brain is the size of a pigs then you can say that James is probably the reincarnation of David and both are really one person but I'm not saying they are it could be the thief- but I'm not telling anyway everyone in Lily's timeline was probably the reincarnate of those people in the past but I'll let you in on this- Lily is not a reincarnation of anyone in that past and it's possible that the green light did start to suck everyone in but since the necklace was given solely to Lily then she was the only one the green light accepted, the rest were probably spitted out. The others are there-as their past lives, I know it's a bit vague but I can't give away that much but by the end of the story I think you'll have a clear image._

**Chapter 4- Meeting Pao Pao Siopao**

"Umm… So what do we do now?" Lily asked.

David's smile widened and began dragging Lily inside the castle.

"Hey-What-Hey, Watch it! Where are we going?" Lily demanded.

"To the kitchens!" David replied.

That's when Lily heard a low rumbling from her stomach. "Well, lead on then,"

Lily had been dragged into corners, staircases, mysterious doors and now, into a small hole in the wall which was covered by a painting.

"Here we are!" David exclaimed.

Lily stared at the small hole blankly, "What's that supposed to be?"

"It's the entrance to the castle's kitchen"

"Uh huh… And how were they able to fit a toaster in there let alone a person?" Lily asked.

David chuckled and replied, "This is just the entrance to the kitchens, were supposed to slide down this hole,"

"Are you sure about that?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I've been sliding down here ever since I was five," David assured.

"I think you've hit your head to many times while sliding down here,"

"You're the one that's hungry here and need food, it's okay if you don't want to eat, you'll just have to bear it until dinner which is five hours from now," David said innocently.

"Maybe I will what makes you think I'm hungry anyway?" Lily said surely.

_Ha! I'm not that desperate for food to slide down that tunnel,_ Lily thought.

_Admit it, you're scared_. A voice from Lily's head taunted.

_I am not, I'm not that hungry anyway, he's the one who assumed and literally dragged me down here._

Then all of a sudden a loud rumble emitted from Lily's stomach causing Lily to flush embarrassedly.

_Three guesses on how he knew you were hungry_. The voice commented.

_Ah Shut Up_.

Lily looked up only to see David's knowing grin as if to urge her to admitting.

_Okay, I may have lost that argument but I'm not losing my pride on admitting I have lost._

"Ah quit grinning; let's just get this over with!" Lily grumbled and hesitantly entered the hole.

"Don't worry, I assure you, you won't get hurt," David said and then gave Lily a slight push and Lily began sliding down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP! I'M FALLING!" Lily shrieked.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!" David yelled with an amused smirk on his face.

"DAVID YOU'RE A BASTARD!" Lily screamed.

"I'M LEGITIMATE-I THINK" David called.

"IF I EVER GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" David yelled ignoring Lily's further screams.

"WE BETTER BE, I THINK I'M GOING TO PUKE"

Then as Lily was almost entering the end of the tunnel-tube thingy where she could almost see light, she got stuck inside a very large cobweb blocking the whole entrance. David, who was right behind her, also got stuck.

Lily sighed dramatically and began her speech,"Well, Goodbye worldn and all who inhabit it, It was a very fulfilling experience having my hair turned neon pink, green and yellow, seeing Snape's underwear hung in the Great Hall, having my sister hit by an owl, having seen James Potter and Sirius Black tap dance, accidentally falling into the lake, having the chance to transfigure my desk into a peacock but doing it to Bella Black instead, flying a broomstick three feet from the ground and falling the next, seeing Dumbledore trip on his beard, being stuck in the past and now here, stuck inhaling dust and stuck in a huge cobweb and with a maniac prince raving on how disgusting the cobweb is and claiming there's a kitchen at the end of this tunnel-tube thingy, but all of this may end and I think it is coming soon.

I would just like to thank Alexa and Gary-my best mates even though Gary is a bit of an idiot, for sticking with me when I nearly died, choking on chicken, to Dumbledore, for trusting me and giving me a wonderful chance by introducing Hogwarts to me, to my teachers except for the idiot Divinations professor for showing me what I'm capable of, my family-except for the horse turned sister, Petunia- for helping me get to where I am now and especially Madame Malkins for my school robes, Gladrags for my wardrobe, Honeydukes for the toothdecay and that doctor for the nose job-Oh wait I didn't have a nose job---

"Stop! Stop! What are you doing?" David asked as he finished removing the cobwebs from his hair.

"Saying goodbye of course," Lily then started rambling again. "Well, I just want to say that I love you all and goodbye…"

"Were not dead yet, were not even dying!" David said exasperatedly.

Lily tsked and patted his shoulder comfortingly, "Denial, I know it's hard but life goes on-wait, were dead so there's no life, let me rephrase that-

Lily was interrupted when David shook her madly, "We are not dead yet! Let me prove it to you,"

David made to pinch Lily on her shoulder and Lily yelled and jumped banging her head on the tunnel-tube thingy.

"What was that for?" Lily complained.

"That was to prove that were not dead-yet," David replied.

"What do we do then? The cobwebs are sticky,"

"Were going to ask for help," David ignored Lily's weird look and started whistling a very off key tune.

Lily raised an eyebrow and said albeit reluctantly, "How-entertaining,"

David rolled his eyes and whistled again this time a loud banging sound as if pots were falling could be heard from beyond the tunnel-tube thingy.

"See what you did? You whistling already caused chaos," Lily said.

"Just wait, you are so annoying," David said irritably.

At those words Lily had a quick flashback.

"_Potter, you are such an annoying git!"_

"_Ah but a handsome one at that," James replied cheekily. _

"_You are so annoying,"_

_Dearie, remembering James Potter like this, this could only mean one thing_, a voice from Lily's head said.

_Yeah, oh this is bad, I'm turning into him!_ Lily said to herself.

_That's not what I meant!_

But the poor voice went unnoticed when David said something.

"What's wrong?" He said worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just you reminded me of something I said to someone," Lily replied.

"Oh, you mean someone is more annoying and dramatic than you?" David teased.

Lily laughed. "Oh you have no idea,"

Lily was about to launch into a rant about how annoying James Potter was when a small figure appeared at the end of the tunnel-tube thingy.

"David? Are you there?" it was a feminine voice.

"No it's Lily but if you want to contact Mr. David just dial-hmph!

"I'm here, Pao!" David called glaring at Lily.

"Oh so that was why you whistled, you were calling your girlfriend!" Lily exclaimed. "Ooohh…you have ha girl-Ow!"

Lily rubbed her shoulder where David pinched her again.

"Pao, were stuck in here, there's cobwebs and stuff-a really large and sticky one," David called.

"Coming, what did you get yourself into?" the mysterious girl called "Pao" started rambling as she entered the tunnel-tube thingy. As she reached the place they were located she shrieked in surprise when she saw Lily and Lily in return shrieked too and David began yelling for them to shut up. In the chaos, Pao dropped her knife which she was supposed to use to cut the free from the cob webs and now rolled back to the end of the tunnel-tube thingy.

In mid-shriek Lily stopped and Pao stopped but David was still yelling.

"Why did you shriek?" Lily asked.

"I was surprised, I haven't seen you before," Pao replied.

"I doubt you can see anything here at all," Lily said and she let out her hand. "I'm Lily Evans,"

"I really don't know my real name but people here call me Pao-Pao Siopao," (It's read as Shopaw, people and its Chinese food-I think- I'm really hungry now where are my piaya's?) Pao Pao (snickers) Siopao shook Lily's hand and then both turned to David who was still ranting and hit his head at the same time.

"Ouch, that hurt," David muttered.

"Why don't you know your real name?" Lily asked.

"Well my real parents left me on the castle grounds when I was just two or something and when the workers found me the only thing I said was (snicker) siopao," Pao replied sullenly. "But that's okay; I have my own family here,"

"Okay, now that were finished with the sad tale of Pao's life can we focus on escaping now?" David announced irritably.

"Oh yeah about that, the knife I was about to use to cut you free-um-it fell," Pao said weakly.

"WHAT?" David bellowed.

"Geez… It's not like it's the end of the world- Unless of course there'd be a monster that will eat us here," Lily then began laughing but when she noticed that no one was laughing with her she stopped. "What? There are no monsters here, right?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Well, there is this enormous cobweb," David said quietly.

"So there has to be a spider," Pao squeaked.

Then Lily, just realizing the situation spoke up, "A really huge spider,"

"But if there was it would have killed us already," David added.

"Yeah, maybe the spider abandoned this place already," Lily added feeling better.

But the light mood was quickly destroyed when eerie, red eyes suddenly appeared behind them.

"Or maybe it was just looking for dinner-RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Pao screamed and the three scrambled, rolled, crawled, jumped, ran, slithered, jogged, jumbled, rushed, scuttled and did whatever they could think of just to run away and finally managed to reach the end only to be stuck at the exit.

"Ow…" they chorused.

"Now what happened here?" a huge black woman demanded. She was holding a huge frying pan and her hair was in a turban.

"Umm… cause you see, we were about to go here-

cause I was really hungry,"

"But they got stuck in this huge, sticky cobweb-

so we needed to ask for Pao's help,"

"But when I finally came there, the knife I was about to use to free them fell-

So we were stuck-again,"

"Then suddenly a huge spider came-

he was really pissed because we destroyed its stupid cobweb,"

"But between you and me, the cobweb was really ugly-

anyway he got mad and ran after us so we ran away well since were still covered in cobwebs all we managed to do was roll,"

"And here we are!" the three ended together.

"Stuck again!" Lily added in fake cheer.

The woman let out an exasperated sigh and said albeit motherly, "Well then go get cleaned up- Pao clean them up,"

"Of Course but-umm-were kind of stuck… David quit elbowing me!" Lily complained. They were stuck-again in the exit because all of them entered the exit at the exact same time.

"Well if you'd quit rubbing my leg by your hairy knees," David started.

"Umm…Those aren't mine," Lily said.

"Pao?" David asked rather weakly.

"T-That's not mine either," Pao said.

"SPIDER!" The three yelled and squeezed themselves out of the exit of the tunnel-tube thingy and landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Well there you go!" the woman said cheerfully. "Pao clean them up!"

"Aye, Aye," then Pao pushed them into a small basin, "That was fun,"

"Yeah let's do it again!" Lily exclaimed.

The other two looked at her like she was insane.

"Well it was fun," Lily defended.

"Hey you're kind of pretty, who are you anyway?" Pao said.

Lily laughed and replied, "Well you're," that was when Lily looked at her. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes that had that glint of mischief which went along nicely with her innocent face but it wasn't that, that stopped Lily.

Could it be? I can't be mistaken but no she's Pao… Lily thought and observed her again, No that glint cannot be replicated… Is it…

"A-Alexa?"

"No, its Pao," Pao corrected and laughed.

"No, Alexa,"

………..

A/N: Yay! I'm alive and I'm done! This took me about 3 hours but I couldn't stop laughing… I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you did too and I hope my explanation in the top page answered your query… I swear I was really hungry when I wrote this… Now I'd like to give my sincerest thank you's to my dear reviewers…

**WriterMoony**: I knew it! Hannah ikaw ba yan? Duh, Of course… Anyway thank you sa reviews… grabeh may fantastic ka pang nalalaman… sana dinagdagan mo na lang ng bombastic-deh joke! Anyway yung gift ni Mary ha? Anyway kita kits tayo sa pasukan! Hoy-pero ang daya mo alam mo na ang mangyayari!

**Pau-Pau**: Muchi? Is that you? Hindi ako sure… because your e-mail is such a give away… Mooch ikaw na? And just to let you know I didn't get the idea from the anime' okay? Okay? Because if were not okay then you cannot be happy and jollibee wants us to _bee happy_ (personal joke) okay? Okay! Basta, moochi ikaw gid na ya, promise well please review! Ahh the prince and the thief looks alike for a very vital reason…

(To the people who did not understand a single thing that was written you don't have to, it's Filipino)

**Good Girl13**: Thanks for telling me, I forgot well thanks for the review, what do you think of this chapter?

**Eimme:** You are one of my favorite and most loyal reviewers and I appreciate people like you, hey I'm not hearing from you in my other fic well I miss your reviews, thanks!

**Punkette-Witch**: Thanks… and tell me what you think of this chapter, it's my favorite, so far

**NCbeachgurl**: yeah, the duke's supposed to be a bit mental and I'm sorry but the others won't show up in the past, just read the explanation above but I pretty much know the story line… please review!

Well that's all… I guess you may be disappointed to hear that the others will not be here but if you really want them to be they are-in their past lives, but if you insist I think I can find my way around it… the thief and the prince looks alike for a vital reason and James looks like both of them because I have a plan, I pretty much know what will happen, the hard part is writing it so wish me luck and REVIEW EVERYBODY!


End file.
